


Monday Night

by aserenitatum



Series: Pitch Perfect 2 Extended [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, like wow, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “I don’t mind you walking around naked, to be honest”





	Monday Night

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt I got from on Tumblr from orangecrusher0811

Aubrey’s just finished putting on mascara when Stacie walks past the open bathroom door in an outfit that looks startlingly familiar.  

“Is that my shirt?” Aubrey calls out, turns off the mirror light as she walks back into the bedroom.  

“Yes,” Stacie answers immediately, without an ounce of shame or compunction and Aubrey narrows her eyes.  

“Why are you wearing my shirt?”  

“I have nothing else to wear,” Stacie says, and she’s rummaging through her bag, clearly looking for something and distracted enough that she doesn’t see Aubrey glaring at her.  

“That still doesn’t explain it.”  

Aubrey’s growing exasperated, crosses her arms but Stacie doesn’t see her, has dropped to the floor to look for something under the bed.  

“You didn’t do laundry,” Stacie says, but it’s muffled on account of her being flat on the floor with an arm under the bed. “A-ha!”  

“And you don’t know where the washing machine is?” Aubrey says but Stacie’s still on the floor, smiling widely at her phone charger in triumph. “Stacie!”  

The woman shifts to the side, looks at Aubrey but Aubrey’s still wearing her pyjamas so she doesn’t look threatening at all and Stacie doesn’t pick up on Aubrey’s slowly growing annoyance.  

“You cook and do the laundry, I clean and give you orgasms. Them’s the deal, babe.”  

Aubrey shakes her head in exasperation because Stacie is still on the floor, comfortably lying on her back. “I hate that this implies I don’t give you orgasms.”  

“You do, but mine are like a public service to the world,” Stacie jokes cheekily, but Aubrey falters, mouth falling open in surprise.  

“I love you?” Stacie tries when she sees Aubrey’s expression and realises she’s just seriously offended her.  

“Take off my shirt!”  

“Well jeez, if you just wanted me naked you could just say that,” Stacie teases as she struggles to get up, tosses her charger into her bag.  

“I want you to stop wearing my nice work clothes!”  

“But they’re so nice,” Stacie whines, saunters closer to Aubrey and pulling the blonde’s body into her own by the hips. “And they smell like you.”  

Stacie plays dirty, sighs against Aubrey’s ear before pressing her lips to the skin just below it, peppering kisses down Aubrey’s neck.  

“What am I supposed to wear?” Aubrey says but there’s a lot less bite to it than her earlier words and she’s already leaning into Stacie.  

“I don’t mind you walking around naked, to be honest,” Stacie says, grinning as she slides one of her hands past the waistband of Aubrey’s sleep shorts to grab her butt.  

“I’m sure David, Terry, and Alex feel the same way,” Aubrey whispers and it’s like a bucket of cold water’s been dropped on Stacie as she rips away from Aubrey, eyes wide with horror at the thought of Aubrey's male colleagues seeing her naked. 

Aubrey smiles smugly when she unbuttons the shirt Stacie is wearing and unzips the skirt, and Stacie’s distracted enough by her horror that she goes along with it, until she sees Aubrey pull her camisole off over her head.  

“Oh, are we doing this?” Stacie asks in a lustful daze, thumbs hooking into the waistband and tugging down Aubrey’s shorts and underwear in one go, trailing her fingers up back up Aubrey’s leg  

“No,” Aubrey says sharply, breath hitching when Stacie’s thumb catches at the crease of her thigh. “I’m going to be late for work.”  

Stacie doesn’t let her protest, leans in and kisses Aubrey deeply and Aubrey has a strong will but she’s useless when Stacie kisses her and they both know it.  

Stacie’s kissing down her neck and Aubrey moans brokenly, hand tangled in Stacie’s hair.  

“Don’t you have a class at nine?”  

Stacie drops her head into the crook of Aubrey’s neck with a groan. “Fuck.”  

“Go get dressed.”  

“I _was_ dressed,” Stacie says petulantly. “You took off my clothes.”  

“They’re my clothes,” Aubrey says, pushes Stacie away from her to urge her to get ready. “I laid them out last night for _me_ to wear.”  

“It’s not my fault I don’t have clean clothes, you didn’t do laundry on Monday,” Stacie points out, walking to their shared closet and looking for something to wear. She tosses Aubrey’s bra to her and the woman catches it easily.  

“Thanks,” Aubrey quickly says. “What did we do Monday night?”  

Stacie stops to think, hand hovering over the shelf with t-shirts, deep in thought.  

“I took a bath on Monday,” Aubrey provides helpfully and Stacie’s expression relaxes as she grins, flashing back to that night.  

“Yeah that was nice.”  

“If you like clean clothes, you have to actually let me do the laundry,” Aubrey sasses, pulling on her skirt and Stacie shoots her a quick glare over her shoulder.  

“This isn’t my fault,” Stacie says petulantly, even though she’s standing in her bra and underwear and still doesn’t have an outfit picked out.  

Aubrey sighs deeply as she walks over to stand next to Stacie. “Wear one of my dresses.”  

“They’re too short,” Stacie says, gestures to her legs. “And too tight,” she adds, gesturing to her chest.  

Aubrey’s gaze drops to Stacie’s chest, bites her lip at the tantalising view but doesn’t say anything, lazily trails her eyes back up to meet Stacie’s twinkling eyes.  

“Casual Friday, your students won’t care,” Aubrey finally says, and her voice is a little breathless but Stacie doesn’t tease her about it.  

“You’re going to be late,” Stacie says, even as she steps closer and wraps her arm around Aubrey’s waist.  

“Okay, bye,” Aubrey says, leans up to kiss Stacie and they linger a little too long but then Aubrey is stepping away, fingers trailing down Stacie’s side. “Don’t forget we have dinner with Tara and her husband tonight.”  

“Text me the deets,” Stacie replies with a nod, lets Aubrey move away from her. “I love you.”  

“I love you too,” Aubrey says with a smile, grabbing her phone and her bag. She turns to regard Stacie when she’s in the doorway, ready to leave. “Wear one of your cute nerdy shirts.”  

“Do the fucking laundry when you come home!” Stacie calls after her but Aubrey’s already gone so Stacie shakes her head with a smile and turns back to the closet to figure out what she's going to wear. 


End file.
